Just Another Propo
by LovelyWolf
Summary: Post Mockingjay; An interview with Katniss Everdeen.


This is just a paper I had to write for my AP English class as a bookreport for Mockingjay. It's basically an interview between Katniss and a made-up character.

The bookreport's prompt: Introduce the reader to one of the main characters of the book through interviewing that character, giving them a chance to state how they feel about their role in the book. Ask at least ten questions.

* * *

**Just Another Propo**

As I trod down the brightly lit corridor of the newscasting building I could barely contain my excitement. I, out of all of the reporters for Panem TV, Panem's soul news station, would get to interview the great Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, the Mockingjay, the inciter of the rebellion! The District's war against the Capitol had drawn to a close many months ago, and the Districts were just now managing to salvage some things from the wreckage. District 10 was starting up their meat and leather trade with the rest of the Districts, and District 7 had just gotten back into lumber production but still the Districts were becoming disheartened. The Capitol's war machines had sent many Districts up in flames, and Panem's citizens were beginning to realize how hard it would be to get back on track. More than ever they needed some encouragement, something to take their minds off of their own problems, even if just for a little while, and what better way to do this than to show them their Mockingjay, and how she's coping with it all.

"That's why it's important that you don't screw this up." That's exactly what my boss, Mr. Browning, had said to me when he announced that I would receive the honor of interviewing Ms. Everdeen. In a way this would be like just another war propo, something the rebels had done often during the war. Just another nationally aired video meant to give the Districts hope. But this would be better, Katniss wouldn't be reading off of a script.

_ I hope_, I thought to myself as I stepped through the interview room door with a newly polished brass #6 on the front. The interview would be set up just like any other. Katniss and I would sit on newly purchased, bland furniture always seen in interviews while being filmed by a camera crew who would record the interview and send the tape up to editing who would then take out all of the glitches and stuttering and finally air it next Tuesday. Simple.

Just as expected, Katniss was seated on one of the couches in front of the tech crew, fiddling away nervously at the nail polish her prepteam had applied to her nails in preparation for the interview. She'd been dressed in a subtle blue dress, the same color as the one she'd worn to her first reaping, and her mousy brown hair had been swept up in a braid down her right shoulder. Despite what she was wearing, Katniss really did look fierce. She just had this strong look about her, like she'd been through unimaginable hardship. Her gray eyes were steely, and her face was stern, something you just didn't see in a 18 year old girl. And of course, pinned onto the hem of her dress was her signature golden Mockingjay pin, the same pin that had followed her throughout both Hunger Games and the war; the symbol of the rebellion.

_ If this girl can't give the District's courage, then nothing can_, I though as I took my spot on the couch across from Katniss. I had a few moments to shuffle through my papers before one of the tech crew members signaled that it was time to start. "Rolling" he whispered softly as the channel 11 Panem TV intro music played out.

"Good morning Panem, I'm Marie Salem here today with a special interview with our beloved Katniss Everdeen. Katniss dear, how are you doing?" I ask, giving her my best warm smile.

"I'm good. Better than I was." Katniss replied

"That's good. You poor dear, you've been through so much, I can only imagine. You survived your first Hunger Games, managing to get through with Peeta. After your second Hunger Games you were mysteriously whisked away by District 13 hovercraft after Beetee's trick with the wire. Speaking of District 13, what was your first impression of District 13?" I ask her.

"Clean. And strict. District 13 is so different from 12. Everyone there is on a strict diet and you're addressed as soldier instead of your actual name. And everyone has a curfew. It was definitely a break from what I was used to. But I guess it was necessary, 13 was at the forefront of the war against President Snow, and they had to make sure they were ready for it. They did keep their citizens safe though, I'll give them that." Katniss replied.

"That's a good way to look at it. When 13 was bombed, I don't think they had a single casualty, did they?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Nope, not a single one."

"And as for Peeta, the poor guy. I don't even want to know what all Capitol did to him. How did you feel after Peeta attacked you?"

"Betrayal. Completely and utterly betrayed. Throughout both of our games, Peeta and I depended on each other with our lives, and to have that one person you thought you could always trust to keep you safe turn around and try to strangle you, it's unbearable." Katniss said, staring down at the floor. At first I thought I'd hit a sensitive spot, and that I might have hurt her, but miraculously she lifted her head up and smiled at me, having regained complete composer.

"Another major topic. We've been hearing of course about how it was District 13's brilliant idea to make you their Mockingjay, and of course we've seen you in full Mockingjay action many times, but how do you feel about your roll as the figurehead of the rebellion?"

"Wow, I think that's the first time someone's actually wanted to know my opinion on it. Well, In the end I really don't think I had very much of a choice. I either got up and actually helped with the war, or they would've just used old footage they had of me anyway. At first I felt used, I didn't see how they were acting any different than the Capitol in using me for their games, but it ended for the better." Katniss says looking me full in the face this time.

"Well that's interesting. It's always good to hear every side of the story." I say back.

"As for the execution. We all were watching when you shot down President Coin, leader of District 13. Why? What were you thinking at the moment because there has to be a good explanation for all of this" I say, really trying to dig in and figure Katniss out.

"I'm sure you would all love to hear something along the lines of 'I wasn't thinking' or 'It was an accident.', but that would be a complete lie, and I've already done enough of that lately. All I could think about was those stupid, sheltered Capitol children reaching for the parachutes they thought would help them, and how my Prim had tried to go to their rescue, and what President Snow had said to me, _I thought we'd agreed not to lie to each other? _And I knew what to do. I knew what I had to do." Katniss says, that strong look on her face again.

_ Wow, this girl really is good_, I think to myself before continuing.

"Wow Katniss, I think it's safe to say that you're inspiring to all of us. I mean, to me it's just amazing that you're still alive, how have you been able to cope physically and emotionally with the war?" I ask her, in awe.

"I honestly don't know. I keep waiting to just break down and not be able to carry on, but so far that hasn't happened. Maybe that's a good thing?" Katniss says back, giving a slight shrug.

"Yeah," I say with a laugh, "I think that's a good thing."

"So obviously this war has greatly affected everyone in Panem, but just how has it affected you?" I ask her.

"I don't really feel as though I have a right to compare myself to the other people in Panem, the ones who lost their entire family to the war, but I do feel hurt. I lost my little sister Prim in the war. She was training to become a Doctor. A Doctor! She'd been trying to help children who'd been injured in all of the chaos when several explosives went off. She was only 14, and completely innocent. I feel empty now when I come home and she isn't there." Katniss says, seeming as if she might lose her cool again. It surprises me to see such a strong girl hurt and vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry to hear about this. That's just completely horrible. No one should have to go through that." I reply, trying to comfort her in some way.

"It's okay." Katniss says back, wiping at her eyes. "I just feel as though, from day one, a part of me was fighting for Prim. I fought in the games to save her and my mother, and I fought in the war to give them better lives. And I feel like it was all for nothing now."

"Here's a strange one but, what do you think other people think of you?" I ask inquisitively.

"You know, I honestly don't know. I've never had a very good perception of what other people think of me. It's actually a miracle anybody likes me at all." Katniss says back to me, almost laughing.

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on yourself. You're lovely." I say back teasingly.

"Thanks Marie." Katniss replies, failing to hold back her laughter this time.

"After both Presidents Snow and Coin were dead, it was suggested that a Hunger Games in which Capital children were forced to take part should be put in place. How did you feel upon hearing this?" I ask, really wondering what her answer will be.

"I was disgusted and disappointed in my fellow victors who supported the idea and in Plutarch who came up with it. I mean, it's as if they'd learned nothing from the past 75 years of Hunger Games that were forced upon us and the countless lives that were lost. And look at the war we just fought as a result of the games. I really don't care how evil you think the Capitol is, that's no excuse to take it out on their children. Doing that would make us all just as bad as Snow." Katniss said, an angry light shining in her eye as she spoke directly into the camera.

"You've stolen the thoughts right out of my head again!" I say back, lightly hitting Katniss on the arm with my papers.

"During your' almost solo raid on the Capitol, a lot of lives were lost. Is there anything you want to say on the subject?" I ask, trying to prompt Katniss into saying something brilliant again.

"Just that I am sorry and that you're right. A lot of beautiful and brave young men and women were lost when we took the Capitol, and I only wish I knew each and every one of their names so I could whisper each of them to myself before falling asleep at night." Katniss says with a visible effort to stay composed.

"Beautiful." I whisper under my breath.

"And finally, some happy news for once! I think a lot of us were overjoyed upon hearing about your real, unarranged marriage to Peeta. I can only imagine how much of a struggle you would've had to go through to get past what the Capitol did to Peeta." I say, a goofy grin spreading across my face.

"Thank you. I think in the end after the Capitol had captured him, I realized just how much he means to me. The Capitol had already taken so much away from me. My father, my home, my friends lives. And I realized I wasn't about to let them take him too." Katniss replied.

_ Wow. This girl, this lovely strong girl, out of all of the fairytale princesses, really does deserve a happy ending_, I think to myself.

"CUT! That's a wrap!" Our technician yelled.


End file.
